


L is for Love

by LollipopLively



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollipopLively/pseuds/LollipopLively
Summary: Regina sees a student in crisis and vows to help her as best she can, but when Emma harbours a huge secret, Regina gets more than she bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a swanqueen fic, please be nice! :P

Emma tried to study. Tried and failed, miserably. She just wasn’t cut out for being the studious, wake up at 6am to look pretty kind of girl that was obsessed with fitting into a size 4 for the rest of her life. She liked to wear the same torn red leather jacket and natural fresh face. Her blonde wavy hair was always tussled into a loose ponytail or left dangling freely down her spine. She didn’t care about appearances, or being the most popular girl with designer shoes worth more than everything Emma had ever owned and a car their rich daddy had bought for them. 

Emma made do with a pay as you go flip phone that had sellotape on the back to stop the battery falling out that she could top up using the scraps of money she’d make as a waitress at Granny’s cafe. She hated it, hated her granddaughter with her glossy red hair and long toned legs, and most of all hated working for a couple of dollars an hour. But, it was a job. A job she used to buy packets of noodles and tins of beans with to feed herself. 

It wasn’t that she was living in total poverty, her older brother Killian wasn’t the best role model but since their parents had left them in the foster system and he turned eighteen four years ago, Emma decided living with him was much more preferable than living with a bunch of other kids who reminded her at every opportunity that she was no more than an abandoned orphan that nobody wanted.

Maybe that’s why she hates school. Nobody would ever think that Emma Swan would make anything of herself, and for a long time she’s believed that. 

Still, Killian takes little pride in himself and their house is little more than four walls and a roof which is leaking when it rains too much. He does his best, tries to provide for his younger sister by playing at gigs with his band. He’s a good singer, and a good brother. He attends all ‘parent’ teacher meetings and tries to guide Emma to a better life as much as he can, but he’s not earning a lot of money either and already owes the landlord the last three months rent. 

Monday morning brings with it the usual shit for Emma. She hates mornings, especially Mondays when she has Math first. Mr Locksley isn’t a bad teacher, but he’s boring and has a typical British sense of humour.  
He’s strict enough, demands homework in on time that Emma always has a convenient excuse for not doing which he’s quickly becoming aware of and she’s running out of ways she can avoid sitting in his classroom after class in silence. 

Last week she told him that she dropped it in a puddle, the week before she spilled coffee on it and the week before that her brother had thrown it away by accident. So as she’s forcing her stiff tired legs towards his classroom, quickly trying to come up with an elaborate excuse that she can use this week she’s startled to find that she’s ten minutes early and Mr Lockley is no longer teaching Math. 

Instead, as she opens the squeaky classroom door, she’s greeted by a pair of pointy black stilettos and a woman with piercing brown eyes and a lips painted in blood red greeting her in a silky deep voice, “Good Morning. My name is Miss Mills” 

And Emma’s empty stomach churns with dread.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Regina’s point of view and how Emma came to recognise her :)

Regina’s on her second coffee of the morning when she receives the call. She usually needs at least three with one sugar before her body even begins to wake up, but today the name on her phone screen wakes her up better than any form of caffeine could ever do. 

She had woken up before her alarm, her achy limbs stretched out in the king sized bed with crisp linen white bedding draped across her sideways. Her window was creaked open slightly and she could hear the city beneath her beginning to stir, the sound of beeping horns and revving engines and babies crying. But beyond that she could hear the birds tweeting in the morning sunrise, the breeze tickling the leaves of the Apple tree just outside her window. She could smell the familiar burning of petrol and a hint of the morning dew left on the ground. 

She felt peaceful. It wasn’t often she had time to admire her surroundings, to really take in everything around her. But with her eyes still closed, she could focus on those things. She could relax. For once. 

She’d risen slowly, showered and then made herself two slices of toast for breakfast and drank her first coffee while she waited. Her apartment wasn’t especially flashy, but it was modern and decorated just to her liking. It was Home. 

Until that phone call from him. 

Gold.

That one name that made her nerves stand on end. He was a friend of her mothers, a past tutor of hers. Her mother had hired him as a personal tutor to teach her math when she herself had been failing. He was strict, determined that she would succeed. 

And she did.

She graduated with a degree in math from a respectable university. Once she developed a technique for solving equations she realised that she had a natural ability for it. A determination to always be the best. 

That’s what Gold would say to her. Be the best or be nothing at all, Dearie.

And that’s how she had lived her life so far, with those words always ringing in her ear. She was the best, she was a damned good teacher and she knew it. She’d developed a liking for taking on jobs in schools where the students were struggling. She wanted them to succeed too and she knew how to inspire that passion in them, how to bring out their competitive streak within the class. 

And her results were impeccable. She’d never taken on a class where a student had failed yet. The lowest any of her students had achieved was a C. She’d feel a sense of pride when she’d see the look of shock on their faces when they’d pass with flying colours and hear their thanks. That’s why she teaches, she wants the students she has in her care to be the best they can be.  
Some students believe they’re incapable, those are the ones she takes the most pride in. Those that believe they’re never going to succeed, and when they do the sheer delight at achieving it is something she’ll always love. 

And if there’s one thing Gold likes it’s success. Regina hasn’t heard from him for a few years now, so she knows whatever he’s calling for is important. And it makes her belly feel queasy. Her hand trembles as she swallows and slides the green button to answer with a tremble in her voice, “hello Gold” 

She hears a crackle before he responds, “Regina. I’ll cut straight to the chase dearie,” that awful nickname makes her eyes roll. It was supposed to be a term of endearment, but she hated it. “I need your help” 

Regina hums on her end, “with what exactly?” 

“With what you do best of course. Teaching. I need the best” the flattery was always in full swing when he wanted something. She’d heard in the pipeline that he was now the principle at the old college she attended. 

“You see, one of my staff is leaving. Running off into the sunset with his precious wife. I need you to replace him. Starting Monday” he told her. 

Regina scoffed, “I’m afraid I can’t help. I already have a job Gold. I can’t just up and leave in two days” 

“Regina, my students are failing and there’s only one woman for the job. I need you” 

And that’s what does it. 

He needs her, she doesn’t need him anymore. He needs her help and the opportunity to brag to mother about how Gold came crawling to her for help is almost too good to pass up. But she has a job, a life she’s been building.   
Then, in the back of her mind she hears her daddy’s voice, telling her that things don’t matter. Life is about living, not collecting expensive things. 

She has a car, she can keep that. The Mercedes can go with her. She can take most of her belongings and furniture in storage. There’s already another job waiting for her...

But still, “I can’t just leave Gold. How can I just quit my job and leave it all behind with two days notice?” 

She almost hears his smile on the other end as he tells her, “fine. One week. Regina, I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t need you” 

And that’s when she crumbles, “Okay. Okay, I’ll do it. On one condition” 

“Name it”

“You don’t interfere with my teaching. You don’t get to criticise me anymore. I do things my way. Understand?” She’s firm as she tells him, lays down her laws.

And his, “I understand. Do we have a deal?” 

Regina has no idea whether she’ll come to regret this decision but in the moment she takes a deep breath and tells him, “deal”

 

~

The following Saturday night she had driven five hours to get here. She was tired and grouchy and in need of her comfy bed and silky pyjamas. The sky had turned from blue to black quickly, and the familiar smell of the pine trees surrounding the town had been like a welcome home. She’d already made arrangements with Granny over the phone to stay in one of the rooms until she could sort out something else, but for now it would do perfectly. It wouldn’t be her luxury apartment but she’d be warm and fed. 

It had just started to rain when Regina had pulled up outside and walked into Granny’s, which still had that damned bell hanging above the doorway. It pinged and the old woman was already there waiting to greet her with happy tears and a warm welcoming hug. It had surprised Regina at first, but she’d forgotten how maternal Granny was and she didn’t mind the affection. She smiled and told her, “Thank you again for letting me stay here” 

“Oh don’t be silly, you’re welcome here any time!” Granny told her. She handed her a long old fashioned key, which looked like it had been cut straight from a fairytale book. It was old and clearly well used. 

Regina had slept like a baby. She’d carried one hand luggage bag in from her car and made do for the night with that. She had her grey silky pyjamas and her phone to keep her company. She’d texted Kathryn, her oldest friend from school who still happened to live here and agreed to meet up with her when things were a little more settled before she’d fallen asleep and hardly moved all night.

The next morning she was greeted by Granny again, making a fuss about her and introducing her to the Sunday morning staff, telling them “This is Regina. Isn’t she just beautiful” 

Regina had felt her cheeks blush and she gave a tight lipped smile to the waitress with long red hair whom she assumed was now Ruby. She’d been a baby when Regina was last here. 

Then she was introduced to a girl with wavy blonde hair, who looked like she really needed the money she was earning from working here. She looked tired, worn out and in need of a hot shower and probably a decent meal. But she was a quirky little thing, Regina had overheard her asking Granny “whose the Queen over there?” 

Granny looked horrified and clearly hoped that Regina hadn’t heard a thing. She had, and she smirked at the boldness of this prickly girl. She liked her confidence, her clear lack of a filter. 

Granny brought her over, and Regina looked at her and asked, “and who may this be?” 

“Regina. Pleasure to meet you...”

“Emma” 

Regina lifted her chin and smiled, “Emma” 

Granny looked between them like a proud mother, squeezed Emma’s shoulder and disappeared out back again. Emma simply stood there and asked with a cautious smile, “so, can I get you anything your Majesty?” 

Regina could see why she’d think she was equal to royalty. This girl clearly came from a low class background, obviously needed this job. She didn’t have expensive designer clothes or a flashy car, probably didn’t even have a license yet either, and she most certainly didn’t have the upbringing of parents with money.

Regina crossed her legs under the stool and looked down at her empty coffee mug, “you could refill this for me if you’d like” 

She held it out to Emma, who took it nervously and asked sheepishly, “how do you take it? Let me guess, Black no sugar?”

Regina actually giggled then because everyone always assumed that she didn’t take milk, and said “no actually. White, one sugar please” 

“Coming right up” 

She never spoke to Emma any more, but on her way out she got her bill and left a ten dollar tip. 

By the time eight am arrives on Monday she’s pulling into the car park and marching her way through the double doors which are now black instead of blue and heading straight down the hall and second to the right like she’d been instructed by Gold to do and hears him before she sees him. She takes a deep breath as she marches up to his desk and doesn’t hesitate to make herself known, “Gold” 

He turns to her then, gives her his undivided attention from his seat at his solid oak desk with his little plaque with his name on it, “ah Regina, you made it. I must say, dearie, you look well” 

Regina’s eyebrows raise and she says a tight lipped, “thanks. Now, where do I need to be?” 

He asks his assistant, Sidney something, to show her the way to her new classroom. The man is strange and silent the whole way there and makes no effort to look anywhere but directly ahead of him until he reaches the door to her new classroom and opens it for her, “this is it” and she thanks him and he walks back the way he came as she takes a step inside. 

The door closes behind her and she looks around to see plenty of mathematical equations printed on display boards around the room as well as examples of students work. It’s not as dismal as she thought it would be. 

She takes her seat behind her new desk and logs onto the computer using the login details provided. It feels strangely good to be there, like she’s come full circle. She vaguely remembers this being her friends classroom, where she would wait outside after classes for them. It smells different to how she remembers, it smells clean and a little citrus like.

The first thing she does is open up a PowerPoint which she had quickly constructed during the week after Gold had sent her lists of all the classes she’d be teaching. She’d spent hours frowning at the screen at the recent dip in all of the previous teacher’s students. Clearly he was doing something wrong. 

Still, she had exactly two minutes left until the first class began and people were already starting to make their way in, looking at her like she had two heads because apparently Gold had fired Locksley on Friday evening and nobody knew. So, they were obviously curious as to why their teacher was now a woman.

She glanced up every now and again until she sees the woman from the diner clearly lost in thought about something come straight through the door and Regina watches as Emma looks up from the ground and meets her eyes with the same look of shock on her face. 

Shit.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my Twitter is the same as my username here @lollipoplively :D Thankyou to everyone who left kudos so far and i'm sorry for taking so long to update!

Emma sits at the back of the class. In the far left corner to be exact. She’s never liked sitting at the front and this class just got a whole lot more awkward.   
Regina is her teacher…

She’s definitely the most beautiful woman Emma has had the pleasure of meeting, and she’s quite obviously very intelligent. And she walks with a sway in her step that makes it almost impossible to ignore her figure. Not that Emma has ever been attracted to girls, but she knows beauty when she sees it. 

Still, when Regina asks that everyone tells her their names so that she can write it down and keep track of who is who, she feels like she’s hiding a secret and when it comes to her turn, Regina looks perfectly calm and just waits for Emma to say her name like she doesn’t already know. 

Or maybe she already forgot… but Emma saw the brief look of confusion and shock on her face when she walked into the room. Oh, she knows alright.   
“i…Emma” she stutters and Regina repeats it, writes it down and moves onto the next person. 

Damn she has a good poker face. 

Emma manages to compose herself after that. But Regina’s voice is so deep and rich and she has a lilt of an accent she can’t quite place. New York maybe, but she’s not entirely sure. Her whole demeanour presents herself as someone you wouldn’t want to be on the wrong side of and Emma can already tell she wont put up with slackers. 

Maybe Regina is exactly the kind of teacher she needs to pick up her grade in math this year. She’s never failed, but she could definitely do better. 

But first she needs to actually pay attention to the words she’s speaking rather than her actual voice. 

At the end of the class Emma packs away slowly, deliberately slowly. She doesn’t want to just leave without saying anything and then Regina will think she’s rude. She waits for the last person to leave before she says an awkward “hey” and Regina looks up at her and licks her lips, “hi. Are you okay?”

She swears her voice sounds different now too. More… relaxed maybe.

“uh, yeah i'm fine. Just, well, you’re not Mr Locksley” she says honestly and Regina turns back to her computer as she chuckles and says, “no, I’m a lot better looking” and Emma swears she turns fifty shades of red before Regina looks back at her and smiles, “I’m kidding”

“you’re not wrong” Emma blurts out and immediately feels like jumping into the nearest black hole and never appearing again. I did not just say that out loud, she thinks.  
Still, it makes Regina laugh. A little cute giggly thing before she says a quiet thanks. 

“I guess ill see you around then, Miss Mills” 

“I suppose you will” she replies, and Emma takes one last glance at her before she heads off home and all night she thinks about her smile. That damned smile.

 

#  
Regina wakes at five thirty two exactly, almost an hour before her alarm is due to go off. She feels clammy and slightly sweaty and sticky, like she could do with another couple of uninterrupted hours of sleep. She hadn’t slept well last night, the dull throbbing in her head had only intensified through the night. The last time she checked the clock it was just after three thirty.

She’s tired and cold, and hot, all at the same time and her body wants nothing more than to collapse back into the too soft feather filled pillows, wrap the crisp white duvet back around herself and rest. She swears she can feel the blood running through her veins when she stands up and drags herself across the room to the en suite and turns on the shower knob to almost full heat. 

The whole room mists over in seconds, but the temptation of a long hot shower to wake herself up and feel a little less like roadkill is too much. She’ll take some painkillers and hopefully granny will have some peppermint tea, that used to do the trick. 

The magnolia shower cream she loves is a small comfort this morning and she lathers her body in it until she’s soapy, pink and feels a little more fresh and awake, and then washes her hair and wraps herself in a plain white towel. She doesn’t much feel like wearing a dress today, she doesn’t feel like going to work at all but its only her second day and Gold won’t accept her pulling a sicky so soon.   
No, she’s a grown woman and a migraine isn’t going to stop her from doing her job. 

So instead she opts for a suit, leaving the top two buttons undone for comfort and blow dries her hair out and puts on a thin layer of foundation and mascara. Its only just after six am but she’s hoping to have something small for breakfast downstairs, and get to work before the rush of students and avoid having to push her way through the crowds. 

Granny is definitely awake and busy already, Regina can smell the freshly bakes pastries and cakes. She thinks toast might be a better option, something to line her stomach but wont make her feel too full and sickly.

Before she leaves she rummages around for the keys she haphazardly threw down on the bedside table last night that are now on the floor and grabs her bag, pops two painkillers and grabs her   
phone before she applies a light layer of plum coloured lipstick to her lips and groans in the mirror at the dark circles under her eyes. Today is almost definitely going to be a long day.

#  
She almost bumps into Granny the second she walks through the back door of the diner. Its still exactly as she remembers, the paint on the walls a little more worn and dull now, but still reminds her of cream scones and strawberry jam with a chocolate milkshake and extra whipped cream on a Saturday mornings with daddy and a promise to not tell mother.

It was their secret, mother would’ve never approved of such indulgent treats, but Regina always did enjoy the thrill of having something without Cora knowing.   
She hears the faint good morning and makes her way into the front and takes her usual seat right up front. 

“you don’t happen to have any peppermint tea do you?” she asks. She’s not sure how or why it used to help, but for some reason it did.

Granny replies with a haughty, “this isn’t some five star restaurant girl, there’ll be no posh tea here” and Regina sighs. Painkillers and iced water it is then.

She fidgets in her seat while she watches Granny walk back and forth carrying an assortment of fresh cakes and bread and mumble about Ruby staying out late again, not that she pays much attention aside from the odd half smile and hum In agreement. 

Regina waits till six thirty to make breakfast. The painkillers are kicking in a little and the throbbing isn’t so intense anymore. Maybe today wont be so bad after all.

Just as she’s taking her second bite of toast the chime above the door rings and catches her attention. She swallows and smiles at the windswept appearance of Emma as she stumbles her way through the door.

“good morning” Emma says, wiping her hair back off her face and shrugging her red leather jacket off of her shoulders as Regina licks her lips and replies with a snarky, “is it?” that makes Emma smile at her.

“well, you look like shit” Emma tells her bluntly, then realises what she said and corrects, “I mean, you don’t look so good” then hangs her jacket up on the peg behind the counter and Regina scoffs, “well, at least you’re honest” 

Any other time she would’ve been totally offended, but right now she does feel like shit and doesn’t have the energy. 

Emma plonks herself down on the stool next to her “so, since you’re my teacher does this mean I have to call you Miss Mills all of the time?” 

Regina half smiles and tells her , “absolutely. A queen demands respect” 

Emma notices the playful glint in her eye, the reference to her calling her a queen yesterday. In her defence, she didn’t know who she was at the time. Still, she blushes and looks down to the ground in front of her until she hears Regina speaking again, 

“Regina’s fine. Only outside of class of course”

“yeah of course” Emma nods, “so Regina, what’s wrong?”

Regina tells her then that she hasn’t slept much and a migraine isn’t doing her any favours either. 

Emma looks at her then and suggests peppermint if she’s feeling sick, but Regina tells her she already asked Granny and she doesn’t sell it. 

Being sat right next to her means she can smell her perfume. Something feminine and expensive, she thinks. And her hair is super shiny and she notices that its actually a really dark shade of brown and not black like she thought. Her skin looks really smooth and soft too actually and her lips are even more plump up clo-

“so I take it you’re working this morning?” Regina asks just before she starts eating again. 

Emma blinks abruptly and then answers with a shaky voice, “uh, yeah. I’m just helping set up for breakfast”

Regina smirks then and looks at Emma, looks down quickly and then back up and says, “clearly” her voice doesn’t hold much bite to it though and Emma can tell she’s not being intentionally mean. Regina strikes her as the type of woman who could hold her own in an argument. She’s very… prickly.

That’s the best word she can think of to describe Regina so far. She’s like a pretty rose, beautiful on the outside but with an aura about her that screams ‘don’t talk to me’ unless invited and she’s curious to know just what Regina is really like. 

Though she’s not entirely sure why.

“ill have another water when you’re ready, Miss Swan” Regina says, managing to sound a little more firm this time as she remembers just who she’s talking too. Emma is her student she can’t be sitting her socialising with her. 

Emma frowns then and questions, “are you always so demanding?” as she stands to make the drink.

Regina smiles then and tells her “yes, I’m a regular queen”

So she does have a sense of humour then, Emma thinks. And a beautiful smile.

“well then your majesty” Regina watches her intently then and tilts her head “if you need anything, let me know”

Regina nods once and watches Emma disappear out back when Granny calls her name and leaves another ten dollar tip on the side. She's always been a good tipper, she tells herself. And Emma must need it otherwise she wouldn’t be working almost every hour she can. 

She hopes it’ll make her smile. 

#  
It does not make her smile. Not today. Yesterday, it had been a shock, but the shock of seeing Regina in class made her forget about yesterdays tip completely. Today however, she wants to give it back. It feels too much like charity for her to accept it this time. So, as she walks towards Regina’s classroom at lunchtime, she plans on simply handing her money back and then leaving.

When she peers round the door, she sees her sitting at her desk with her head in her hands and says gently, “Regina” 

“Emma” she greets. The friendliness from earlier has all but gone now. “what do you want?” 

“I want you to take your money back” 

It takes Regina a second to realise what she's talking about, the ten dollars she left this morning. It was simply a gesture of good will and Regina sighs, tells her, “keep it. It’s fine” and then begins writing something on a piece of paper next to her.

“I can’t. you left me a good tip the other day and-“

“Emma. I said keep it. Now if you don’t mind, I’m a little busy”

The tone of her voice angers Emma a little bit. She was being perfectly reasonable, and Regina just bit her head off for no reason, unless, “how are you feeling? Migraine any better?”

Again, Regina sighs and snaps unintentionally, “fine. Now leave and close the door on your way out”

She regrets it immediately. That was harsh, too harsh and she’s about to correct herself and apologise but then Emma simply walks to her desk and swears she sees Regina’s eyes light u for a second and then slams the ten dollar bill down on her desk in front of her and seethes, “keep your damn money”

When the door slams shut after her Regina isn’t surprised at all. Although she does grimace and groans to herself. Emma is a student, not her friend and she shouldn’t have spoken to her like that. She’ll find out from Granny later if Emma is working tonight and apologise then. 

#  
Emma can tell when she’s being ignored, and Regina most certainly is ignoring her. Or avoiding her, maybe. She still looks terrible, and her voice is a little more scratchy and she spends the entire hour with a scowl on her face clock watching. She’d given them a test under the premise of wanting to know where they’re all working at, but Emma wasn’t so sure that she hadn’t just given it out to avoid having to really teach this lesson. She must really be ill because she doesn’t imagine Regina is one to ever cop out of anything. And its not the most difficult test in the world, but the whole class was a little pissed at having to do a surprise test. 

Emma manages to answer about three quarters of the questions before time is up. She’s never been good with fractions, or shapes. Or percentages. Actually, she’s never been that great at math altogether. English is definitely more up her alley. Words are much more preferable over numbers. 

“okay time’s up. Please put down your pens and I’ll collect them and have them back for you by Friday” Regina tells them, before she starts walking around the class and picking up the papers. Everyone begins talking to each other and Emma packs up and leaves, being the third out of the door without even so much as glancing at Regina who chews her lip and picks up her pen to start spending the next free period planning for tomorrow.

#  
As it turns out Emma is working tonight. Regina has spent the last two and a half hours feeling guilty for the way she snapped. Her head is still pounding and she's waiting until Emma starts so she can apologise and then go to bed for the night. She's drank almost three glasses of water and planned for the rest of the week by the time seven o clock comes around and Emma is walking through the door looking as miserable as she feels. 

She’s still wearing her work clothes and glasses and her lips are totally bare now but aside from that, she looks just the same as she did this afternoon.   
Emma notices her sitting at the counter with a pen in hand and a notebook in front of her and feels a lick of dread in her tummy because after this afternoon, after being practically ignored for an entire lesson without so much as a glance in her direction, she doesn’t really know what to say. 

This isn’t like any normal teacher-student relationship. At least not while Regina is living here. She’ll have to see her outside class often, and the town isn’t so big that she wont bump into her either.   
Except when Emma looks at her, Regina gives her a weak smile and beckons her head towards her. If it were Ruby, or anyone else for that matter shed have probably ignored them but for some reason she already feels like Regina will only have to say one word and she’ll be putty in her hands. 

“i'm sorry” 

Two words, as it turns out. Those two words and Emma is smiling weakly and asking “why did you give me that money? You already left me a good tip the day before”  
Regina shrugs and tells her honestly, “I wanted too” and then licks her lips and gestures for Emma to sit down, “I just wanted to help. I thought the extra money would be helping you”  
Because you think I’m in need of it, Emma thinks.

Regina’s eyes really are beautiful up close, in fact she is just beautiful up close all together. Emma only catches herself drifting down that road again when Regina says her name gently and asks if she’s okay. 

She swallows and then looks at Regina. 

“I just…Regina, I’m not a charity case. I don’t want your money or your pity. I’m sick of people always looking at me like I’m…”

Emma knows Regina is listening intently to every word she’s saying and it feels good. It feels really good to have someone give her their undivided attention. “I just feel like I’m always trying my best but its just-“

“never enough” Regina fills in. That’s a feeling she herself knew all too well with her mother. 

“exactly”

“Emma. Since the moment I walked back through that door you’ve been nothing but welcoming towards me. You did your job, and you did it well. That’s why I tipped you. And yes, I thought you could use the money too,” Emma raises her eyebrows then in a look that says see, I knew it, “but If it offended you, I really am sorry”

And for perhaps the first time in her life, she really means it. She hates being wrong, apologising, but this time it felt necessary and judging by the look on Emma’s face she knows it.   
“thankyou” Emma says weakly, before she stands and smiles, “oh and by the way,” Regina hums and listens, “you still look like shit”

She scoffs then and smiles, “why thank you Miss Swan. How so very charming of you”

Emma sighs and giggles. That woman. That smile. That damned smile…


End file.
